


The Boy Is Mine

by MyPurplePen



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPurplePen/pseuds/MyPurplePen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is gonna show Rachel Berry just who Blaine belongs too</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Is Mine

The Boy is Mine

After her duet with Blaine, Rachel was convinced that Blaine was not only straight but he liked her. She didn't care what Kurt said, she was not just some hag. Yes she understood that Kurt liked Blaine as well but she knew she win Blaine's heart just like she had with Finn.

Rachel had spent all weekend calling Blaine trying to set up times for them to go out, but he was always busy. Busy doing what she had no idea. That didn't detour her though, she knew it was only a matter of time before Blaine realized he liked her.

Soon she would find out just how wrong she was. Monday afternoon, after school, Rachel had seen Blaine with Kurt at the Lima Bean and she had attempted to flirt with him. She had even used her best honey-sweet voice, which her daddies said could get her any man she wanted, but Blaine hadn't budged. He had just smiled politely and had gotten up and left with Kurt. Rachel had huffed a little, privately, but then had decided that she wasn't going to give up that easily.

Later that week, Rachel saw Blaine again with Kurt at the Lima Mall she approached them both and had even tried to crack a few jokes, and had touched Blaine's arm. If she had been paying attention, she might have noticed a strange hint of something aggressive in Kurt's eye. She had left the mall feeling satisfied that she would be getting a dinner invitation very soon.

However, the next morning, when she got to school, there was a DVD taped to her locker with a small slip of paper on top. Excited that Blaine had made her a tape, asking her out to song "How romantic" she thought as she grabbed it and headed off to the a/v lab to see what was in store for the weekend. But when she popped in the tape and sat back to watch, she was surprised to see Kurt's face instead of Blaine's. And instead of hearing Blaine beautiful singing voice, singing about how he liked long walks on the beach, she just heard mutterings of how much of a stupid bitch she was.

The tape cut out then, and when Kurt reappeared on the screen, Rachel got the shock of her life when she saw Blaine - writhing around under Kurt, whimpering like a girl. Rachel stared in horror as Kurt glanced up at the camera and flipped her off, and then leaned down and to kiss Blaine passionately.

Rachel was so mortified that she had to look away, and that's when she noticed the small slip of paper that she had forgotten about in her earlier zeal. She quickly unfolded it and stared, eyes wide and dreams shattered, at the single word, printed in neat, but dark handwriting.

"Mine"

As always please review, I write more when I know people care...haha!


End file.
